The Hostage
by Josiecat
Summary: Dr. Scott thinks he has found scientific immortality when he makes a startling discovery at the castle site. But Janet has other ideas...
1. Searching for Redemption

Standard issue disclaimer…I do not own "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", nor any of the characters that appear therein.  However, that does not stop me from exploiting them for my own amusement…

**********

For the seventh day in a row, Dr. Everett Scott awakened in a foul mood.

He _should _have been on top of the world.  What he had dreamed of his entire life had finally come to pass…he'd had an honest-to-goodness, real life encounter with aliens.  Not just _any _aliens, mind you, but _Transylvanians_.  And not just any Transylvanians, but the noted scientist Frank N Furter and his servants.  

Of all the intelligent outer space life forms that had been catalogued by the Bureau, the Transylvanians were the most human-like.  However, as their civilization was thousands of years older, they were far more advanced, both physiologically and scientifically.  Unfortunately, no Earthling scientist had ever been able to observe them at close range…until last week.

The damnable part of the entire episode for Dr. Scott was that he had not a shred of evidence he could present to his colleagues as proof of what he'd witnessed.  Of course he had the testimony of Brad and Janet… unluckily for him, former students of his, whose stories would therefore be considered suspect.  Nor had he been able to capture any of the Transylvanians for a more in-depth physiological study.  Instead, he'd behaved like a disgusting toady and fled like a coward.  So much for scientific detachment.  Of course they _had _butchered his nephew, and served him to the assemblage as the entrée in a Dinner from Hell.  No wonder he'd been a tad jumpy.

He sighed.  He'd spent the past few days attempting to create self-justifications for his failures; what he _should _do is return to the castle site.  Perhaps in their haste to return home, they'd left something behind that might prove useful to him.

However, he couldn't go back there alone.  He would have a difficult time maneuvering his wheelchair over the rough terrain, and if by chance they'd left something behind of a substantial size, he'd never manage to get it to his van on his own.  There was really only one person he could call, under the circumstances.

"Hello…Brad?"


	2. A Shocking Discovery

Later that morning found Brad sitting beside Dr. Scott in the good doctor's specially equipped vehicle.  He couldn't believe he'd allowed Dr. Scott to talk him into this expedition.  If there was one place on the face of God's green earth he never wanted to see again, it was the castle site.

He looked over at Dr. Scott and asked, "What exactly are you looking for?"

Dr. Scott shrugged.  "Anything the Transylvanians might have left behind, or anything that may have been affected by their activities – soil altered by the chemicals Frank N Furter used in his experiments, perhaps.  In all likelihood I will find nothing at all.  However, it is my duty as a scientist to make the attempt."

Brad merely nodded in response.  There was no further conversation until Dr. Scott pulled up to the rusted gates that had guarded the lot where the castle formerly stood.  Brad could feel his stomach knot in apprehension.

Dr. Scott turned off the ignition and lowered the ramp for his wheelchair.  Brad clambered out the passenger door, and waited for Dr. Scott to get out and raise the ramp.  When the van was secured, Dr. Scott pointed toward the charred expanse of soil, scorched by the castle's launch.  "Brad, wheel me over there.  I will examine that ground, while you walk around the property.  Let me know if you find anything of interest."

After delivering Dr. Scott to his chosen plot of ground, Brad started walking aimlessly around the overgrown terrain.  He soon began to feel overwhelmed by the futility of his search.  The grass was so tall he'd never be able to spot anything small, and he found it difficult to believe the Transylvanians would have been careless enough to leave behind anything sizeable.  That thought froze in his mind, however, when he looked down into a ditch that had run alongside the castle.  His reaction was immediate and completely spontaneous.  "Oh My God!"

Dr. Scott heard his exclamation.  "Brad, what is it?  What did you find?"

Instead of answering in words, Brad ran to Dr. Scott and wheeled him over to the ditch.  Dr. Scott looked down, and his reaction was reminiscent of Brad's.  

"Good heavens.  It's…._him._"

It was indeed.  Brad and Dr. Scott spent the next few minutes staring in astonishment at the figure huddled at the bottom of the ditch.  Apparently the gods – or at least Riff Raff – had decided he would never return home, even in death.

Finally Dr. Scott spoke, in the hushed voice frequently employed by the living when in the presence of the dead.  "Frank N Furter.  We meet again."      

Again, they stood in silent amazement.  Finally, Dr. Scott said, "Brad, would you please retrieve him from the ditch?"

It took almost a half hour for Brad to wrestle both Frank's body and himself out of the rather deep ditch.  Finally, filthy and exhausted, he laid Frank on the ground and sat down next to him, gasping for breath.

While Dr. Scott waited for Brad to recover, he leaned down to examine Frank's body more closely.  There was absolutely no sign of decay; the cold temperatures could have slowed the process, or perhaps it was attributable to a difference in Transylvanian physiology.  He couldn't wait to get the body back to his laboratory.  _This _was the opportunity he'd been waiting for throughout his career.

Suddenly, he thought he heard something.  It sounded like a faint moan.  He looked sharply at Brad. 

"Did you hear that?"

Brad looked confused.  "Did I hear _what_?"

Dr. Scott shook his head, and raised his hand for silence.  "Just stay quiet and listen."

At first, only silence filled their ears.  Then, again, that faint moan…and this time, Brad heard it, too.

He and Dr. Scott looked at each other, their faces white.  Brad put his fingers on Frank's neck, feeling for a pulse.  Again, he called out to his Creator.

"Oh, my God.  I think he's alive."


	3. A Favor

Once Brad and Dr. Scott managed to get Frank loaded into the van's cargo area, they headed back toward town, with Dr. Scott driving more than a bit faster than was advisable or legal.

Brad turned his head at the sound of stirring coming from behind.  "You'd better hurry and get him…wherever it is we're going…before he regains full consciousness.  Where _are _we taking him?

Dr. Scott answered, "A friend of mine, who is aware of the work I do, is the administrator of a convalescent home not far from my office.  I can bring him there.  That way there will be equipment available to monitor his vital signs, and deal with any medical emergency that may arise.  We'll put an armed guard outside his room to prevent his escape."

An expression of concern crossed Brad's face, as the rustling sounds from the back seemed to increase in both frequency and volume.  "I hope this place isn't far.  Why do you think he's coming around, after having been unconscious for days?"

Dr. Scott shrugged.  "I can only assume he was in a state resembling hibernation due to the cold temperatures, and the warmth of the van is acting as a stimulus to awaken him.  The Bureau has long suspected that the physiology of the Transylvanian race is more advanced than our own, and if my assumption is correct, it would certainly support that hypothesis."

Brad sighed and closed his eyes.   After what Brad had gone through at the castle, the mere _thought _of Frank being alive was devastating; the _reality _of it was almost more than he could bear.  He opened his eyes and looked unhappily over at Dr. Scott.

"Will you do me a favor?"

Dr. Scott nodded.  "Certainly, Brad.  What is it?"

Brad sighed again.  "Whatever you do, _please _don't tell Janet that Frank is alive.  She's been acting…well, kind of weird ever since that night at the castle.  She's so cold and distant.  I don't know if she's angry with me for not protecting her, or if she's upset over what she did – or…" Brad paused a moment… "if she's upset over what happened to Frank and Rocky.  I'm not sure what her reaction would be if she knew about Frank, and to be honest, I'd rather not find out.  The only way I'll be able to get her back is if she can manage to let go of what happened."

Dr. Scott said, "There is no need to worry, Brad.  I have no intention of telling Janet that Frank somehow survived.  He may be alive now, but in order for me to conduct my physiological research…let me just say he will not be alive for long.  I want to see if I can manage to persuade him to give me any information about Transylvania – which is doubtful – but after that, he will be of much more use to me dead than alive."

Brad sat in silence as he considered Dr. Scott's words.  Brad had always prided himself on his gentle and forgiving nature; ordinarily he would have been appalled at what Dr. Scott was planning.  He was, therefore, shocked at the sense of vengeful pleasure he felt upon learning that Frank had not triumphed over death after all.  However, the more he thought, the less shocked he became.  He would never be able to forgive Frank for what Frank had done to him in that strange bedroom.  Perhaps more to the point, he'd never forgive Frank for so easily taking from Janet what she had been so unwilling to give Brad during all the years they'd been together.  He hadn't been quite honest with Dr. Scott; he had a pretty good idea of the reason for Janet's attitude toward him.  One of the few things she had deigned to say to him since their return from the castle still stung with the sharpness of a lash from Frank's whip: "Maybe if your kisses were more exciting than a spoonful of tapioca, I would have wanted to sleep with _you_." 

The sooner Frank was dead…_permanently_…the better.


	4. An Accidental Revelation

Janet didn't know what to do.  

It had been over a week and a half since she and Brad had inadvertently journeyed to that remote castle, and her life had been in turmoil ever since.  Suddenly, the man she'd loved for years elicited no emotions in her but scorn and disdain.  She knew she was behaving like a royal bitch every time she saw him, but she was powerless to alter her behavior.

At first, she'd thought things would return to normal after a couple of days…that once she'd had a chance to think through what had happened that night, she'd be able to come to terms with it, move on and regain the closeness she'd shared with Brad for so long now.  However, it hadn't worked out that way.  With the passing of time, her attitude toward him only grew harder and colder.    

She tried to figure out the reason for her hostility, and finally concluded she felt he'd let her down.  She'd known he wasn't the world's most exciting man, but she thought she could always count on him to take care of her.  She was bitterly disappointed to realize that wasn't the case; that when the chips were down and she needed him the most, he hadn't been strong enough to be there for her.  Indeed, she now knew that _she _was easily the stronger of the two of them.  That revelation was simultaneously thrilling and devastating to her.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason.  Until that night, she'd attributed her lack of interest in sex to a weak sex drive.  Now she understood that lack of interest was attributable to Brad's corresponding lack of skill and charisma.  The idea of going to bed with someone so inept and dull every night for the rest of her life made her want to cry.

Still…Brad was a good man, and she knew he loved her with all his heart.  He would never betray her trust (his encounter with Frank notwithstanding; for obvious reasons, she was willing to make allowances for that), or deliberately make her unhappy.  She realized those qualities weren't easy to find.  But how could she break through the wall of negative emotions in able to get back to the place where she could again appreciate Brad?  She needed advice from someone older and wiser, but this wasn't a problem she could bring to her parents. 

Suddenly, it came to her.  She would go visit Dr. Scott.

Arriving at his laboratory, she greeted his receptionist, Celia, to whom she was a familiar face.

"Hi, Celia.  Is Dr. Scott in?"

Celia smiled and nodded.  "He sure is.  You can just go on up to his office.  He's on the phone now, but I'm sure he'll be done in a minute." 

Janet smiled back at her.  "Thanks, Celia.  Have a good day."

As she walked the familiar hallways toward Dr. Scott's office, she pondered exactly what to say.  She'd never discussed such highly personal matters with him.  Arriving outside his open office door, however, those considerations quickly vanished from her mind, overtaken by astonishment at the conversation she was overhearing.

"…Yes, Dr. Furter regained full consciousness a couple of days ago."

"…No, I'm afraid not.  Thus far he has entirely refused to speak."

"…No, I'm quite certain the problem is due to hostility, not to any sort of brain dysfunction.  His silence is quite eloquent.  He is obviously frustrated and angry at the situation in which he finds himself." 

"…Oh, I'll keep trying one or two more days.  At any rate, I am not yet in a position to begin the physiological testing.  I am awaiting additional equipment from Washington.  It should arrive by the end of the week at the latest."

"…Right now he is being detained at the Denton Convalescent Center, with an armed guard outside his door.  What?  No, he has not attempted to escape.  Yes, I agree, it _is _surprising.  It will be a relief to me once he is dead.  I find it difficult to believe someone of his ruthlessness and intelligence will simply stay put and wait to be killed.  As a scientist himself, he must certainly be aware of my plans for him."

Janet slowly backed away from the open door, shocked into numbness by what she'd heard.  Frank was _alive_, right here in Denton.  She struggled to pin down her feelings about this startling revelation, and failed miserably.  Many possible reactions…fear, anger, joy, excitement…battled for control in her head and heart.  Complicating things further was the additional knowledge that while he was alive _now, _that wouldn't be the case much longer.  She closed her eyes and leaned wearily against the wall.

Suddenly, she thought of her grandmother, of all people.  As it happened, she was recovering from surgery and undergoing physical therapy at the Denton Convalescent Center.  It had been a couple of days since Janet had seen her, so it was time for another visit.

And while she was there, perhaps she could stop in on a considerably more unwilling temporary resident.  


	5. They Meet Again

Janet arrived at the Denton Convalescent Center, signed in, and went directly to her grandmother's room.  The old woman, while happy to see Janet, nonetheless immediately launched into a seemingly endless list of complaints.  The food was terrible.  The nurses were lazy and inattentive.  The physical therapists were rude.  This performance was typical of her grandmother, and usually Janet was able to muster a considerable amount of patience while listening to her.  Today, however, it took every bit of self-control Janet possessed to keep from snapping at her to shut up, and then walking out of the room.

Finally, after almost two hours of a virtually nonstop litany of grievances, a nurse's aide arrived to bring her grandmother down to physical therapy.  Simultaneously sighing with relief and trembling with anxiety, Janet cautiously set off down the mazelike hallways in search of a room with an armed guard.  She had no idea how she'd get past the guard; she hoped inspiration would strike.

Fortunately, when at last she found the room in question, it turned out inspiration was largely unnecessary.  There guarding the door was Larry Owens, a former classmate of hers from Denton High School.  A brawny young man, he'd been a star fullback on the Denton High football team.  As Janet had been on the cheerleading squad, she'd gotten to know Larry fairly well.  He was very friendly, but not overloaded with brainpower.  That would make things easier.

"Larry!  How have you been?"

Larry looked over at her with a delighted smile.  "Janet!  Great to see you!  Lookin' good, babe!"

Janet giggled.  "You're looking pretty good yourself, Larry.  Still working out?"

He nodded proudly.  "You bet.  It comes in handy with this kind of work.  Never know when you'll have to overpower someone.  Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Janet replied, "Well, a couple of reasons, actually.  My grandmother is in here, so I came to see her.  And Dr. Scott asked me to stop in and see…your prisoner in there.  Frank."

Larry looked surprised.  "You know that guy?"

Janet hesitated a moment.  "Well, we've met.  Dr. Scott says he refuses to talk, and thinks that maybe he'd be more willing to talk to a woman.  So here I am."  Janet was taking the chance that Larry lacked the initiative to verify her story with Dr. Scott.  Fortunately, her hunch was right on the money.

"Hell, I know _I'd _sure be more willing to talk to you than Dr. Scott.  Go on in.  If he tries anything, just scream and I'll be right in there."

"Thanks, Larry."  Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, entered, and closed it softly behind her.

Almost hesitantly, she looked over at the bed.  The young man lying there, sound asleep, was virtually unrecognizable as the person behind the glittering, strutting creature she'd encountered in the castle.  A hospital gown replaced the sequined corset, and naturally his face was devoid of makeup. Janet was startled at how much younger he looked without it.  Other than a small cut on his forehead, there was not a mark on him – at least that she could see – to indicate what he'd been through.  He looked beautiful, vulnerable and…she shook her head slightly at the staggering incongruity of the idea…innocent.  "Don't judge a book by its cover," to say the least.   

As Janet stood in silence, watching Frank, some knowledge of her presence seemed to penetrate his consciousness.  Almost immediately he stirred, and soon his eyes opened.  He looked over toward her, and his eyes widened slightly.  However, in line with what Dr. Scott had said, that was the only acknowledgement he seemed prepared to give her.

Undeterred, she cautiously approached his bed.  "Hello, Frank."  She looked at him hopefully, but his only response to her greeting was to narrow his eyes suspiciously at her.  He then turned away and stared out the barred window.  

She sighed.  She couldn't blame Frank for not trusting her.  Why should he believe she meant him no harm, especially given her relationship with Dr. Scott, when she didn't even fully understand her _own _motivation for wanting to see him?  However, after laying her eyes on him, one thing became crystal clear…she couldn't stand the thought of Dr. Scott killing him.

She tried again.  "I'm sorry for everything you've been through."  That comment elicited not so much as an eyelash flicker from him.

"Look, I know you don't believe me, but I'm here to help you."  At that, he turned back toward her, stared blankly for a moment, then, with cold deliberation, rolled his eyes at her.

Janet was slightly stung, but at least his response constituted some type of communication.  She tried to keep calm, but a slight hint of desperation crept into her voice.  "Frank, you _have _to listen to me.  You _must _know what Dr. Scott has planned for you.  There isn't much time left.  I'm _trying _to save your life!"

That statement succeeded where everything else had failed.  Still fixing her with a cold stare, his reply was the first word he'd uttered since his resuscitation.  "Why??"

His question, although perfectly logical, stopped her cold.  Why, indeed?  Finally, she answered the only way she knew how.

"I don't know."  At that, tears sprang to her eyes.  She'd just blown it.  Surely he'd never listen to her now.

She was wrong.  The naked honesty of that response seemed to strike a chord with him.  She hadn't come up with some elaborate excuse, or tried to come across as some saintly Good Samaritan.  Most importantly, she hadn't claimed undying love he'd surely done nothing to earn.  She was, apparently, acting on motivations she could neither catalogue nor understand.  Somehow, he could relate to that.  Much of his life had been spent doing that very thing.  Given his exalted position, he'd never bothered to examine the reasons for the things he did…he merely acted on urges that felt good to him at the time.  And look where _that _had gotten him.  He closed his eyes and sighed.

Finally, he looked back at Janet.  To her surprise, he had a slight smile on his face.  "Fair enough.  Given my present circumstances, I suppose I have nothing to lose by trusting you, but certainly a good deal to lose if I _don't.  _So, assuming I go along with you, how exactly do you propose to save my life?"

Again, he asked a logical question to which she had no answer.  She hadn't even known she would _want _to save his life until she'd actually walked into the room and seen him.  However, since she suspected a response of "I don't know" would achieve considerably less success with him this time than it had before, she thought over the situation as quickly as she could.  Frank, recognizing what she was trying to do, kept quiet.

At last, she answered him.  "I have a brother still living with my parents who's just about your size.  I'll come back tonight with some of his clothes.  You can change into them and we should be able to leave without attracting any attention.  We'll find some out-of-the-way motel somewhere, and you can get in touch with someone who can get you home.  Can't you?"

Frank nodded, then glanced at the door.  "Yes, I can call some friends from home who will be able to contact Transsexual on my behalf.  However, what about Andre the Giant with the gun out there?  How do I get past him?"

Again, Janet was silent a moment, until another idea came to her.  "Out of the goodness of my heart, I'll brew up a thermos full of nice, hot coffee for him…laced with some crushed sleeping pills.  That should take care of _that _problem."

Frank raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.  "For such a 'good girl,' you can certainly hatch a devious plot."

She blushed, partly from embarrassment, partly from pride, and partly from…something else she didn't want to examine too closely at the moment.  After taking a moment to regain her composure, she smiled and replied, "Well, maybe I'm not as good a girl as either of us thought."

Frank smiled suggestively back at her.  "Oh, I'd bet money on that."

The blush deepened.  


	6. Reflections

Janet was relieved to find nobody home when she arrived at her parents' house, as she wasn't looking forward to attempting to explain why she needed some of her brother's clothing.  Despite her rather tongue-in-cheek conversation with Frank, at heart she really _was _still a good girl; she was uncomfortable with the practice of deception.

She entered her brother's room, gingerly picking her way through the textbooks, record albums, dirty clothing, and god-only-knows what else strewn around the floor and on every conceivable surface.  She shook her head in disgust, but tried to ignore the mess in order to accomplish her "mission" as quickly as possible.

Her goal was to take clothing he hadn't worn recently, and therefore wouldn't miss.  As it happened, upon his attainment of the legal drinking age the previous year, he'd quickly acquired a sizable "beer belly" from his substantially increased consumption of alcoholic beverages.  So luckily (at least from Janet's point of view), he had quite a bit of clothing he could no longer wear.  She dug into the back of his closet, and retrieved a couple of pairs of jeans and a few shirts he'd "outgrown", as well as a heavy denim jacket and a pristine pair of sneakers he'd bought several months before and promptly decided he didn't like.  She had just grabbed a couple of pairs of socks when she thought she heard someone pull into the driveway.  She hurriedly put everything in a shopping bag, and frantically tried to come up with some reason for walking out of the house with a fully laden bag.  

However, her luck still held, as the car had pulled into the driveway of the people next door.  Nonetheless, she decided she couldn't afford to make any further demands on her good fortune, and quickly left the house.

When she got back to her apartment, she put everything into a suitcase, and then decided to pour herself a glass of wine to calm her rather jagged nerves.  As she sipped the wine, she thought about Frank's first question to her…why she was intent on trying to save him.  If she was going to put herself at risk – as she was surely doing with her plan to liberate Frank from the government's (i.e. Dr. Scott's) dire plans for him – she needed a better answer for _herself _than "I don't know."  After all, this was a man who'd stabbed someone to death right in front of her, _and _served the victim to his guests as an entrée at the most bizarre dinner party imaginable.  If her fear of being caught and punished, and her natural disinclination for breaking rules, hadn't been enough to dissuade her from getting involved, surely his own actions should have been enough to do the trick.  Obviously she cared for him far more than she'd realized…but why?  

Of course the most obvious reason was his incredible skill as a lover.  Based on what she'd heard from her friends, she'd always expected her "first time" would be unsatisfying at best, and unrelentingly painful at worst.  Nothing could have prepared her for the ecstasy his body was able to evoke in her own.  There was no doubt she was immediately transformed from a naïve girl to a sensuous woman directly as a result of their electrifying encounter.  Nor was his sexual expertise his only attribute.  She found him charming, charismatic, gorgeous – both in and out of makeup – and brilliant.  However, she still felt there was something missing – something else she'd seen in him that she was responding to at her deepest, most primal level.   

As she pondered the events of that evening, it finally came to her…his farewell song, right before Riff Raff had attacked him.  She remembered the tears that had filled her eyes as she listened to Frank lay bare the loneliness and pain so at odds with his supremely self-confident persona.  His vulnerability had drawn her to him; had made her want to hold him, shelter him, shower him with the love he so desperately needed.  Unfortunately, subsequent events had conspired against both of them that night.

Seldom in life are we presented with second chances.  As Janet finished her wine, she vowed not to squander the one she now held within her firm, if slightly trembling, grasp. 


	7. Making the Break

Later that night, Janet arrived at the convalescent center, with a large bag containing some clothes for Frank and the thermos of "special" coffee for Larry.  She was a nervous wreck as she approached the reception desk, but managed to give the attendant her most cheerful greeting.

"Hi!  How are you tonight?"

The attendant smiled at her.  "I'm fine, ma'am.  But I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

Of course, Janet was expecting this response.  She smiled and shrugged her shoulders in a "What can you do?" gesture.  "Oh, I know.  But I _really _need to give this to my grandmother."  She lifted the bag.  "I have some clothes in here she asked for this afternoon, and she'll drive everyone _nuts _until she gets them.  I didn't have the chance to get back here earlier tonight, and I have to go out of town – I'm leaving right from here.  If you'd just let me drop this stuff off, I'd _really _appreciate it…" she laughed and continued, "and so will everyone on the staff who has to deal with my grandmother."

The attendant looked at her curiously.  "Who _is_ your grandmother?"

"Mary Weiss."

Hearing the name, recognition dawned on the attendant's face.  "_Oh.  _Well, under the circumstances, I guess you can go ahead.  Don't bother signing in.  But please, leave as quickly as you can, OK?  I don't want to get in trouble."

Janet smiled.  This was the first time her grandmother's difficult nature had actually been a _good _thing.  "I will.  Thank you _so _much."

She took off in the direction of her grandmother's room.  However, once she was sure she was out of the attendant's line of sight, she went down an adjoining hallway and made her way to Frank's room.  Outside the door, looking more than a little bleary-eyed, was Larry.

"Hey, Larry!  Still on duty?"

He rubbed his eyes and smiled at her wearily.  "Yeah.  Another two hours to go.  I don't know how I'm gonna make it."  Suddenly, an expression of confusion crossed his face.  "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Janet answered, "Well, I think I made some progress with Frank this afternoon, and I wanted to try again while things are still fresh in his mind.  _And…" she reached into the bag, "I figured you'd be pretty tired by now, so I brought you some fresh coffee."_

He couldn't have looked more thrilled if she'd told him she'd brought him a $10 million winning lottery ticket.  "Janet, you are the _best.  _If you ever break up with Brad, you'd better give me a call."  He shook his head and smiled.  "I don't know how a geek like him managed to get a hot babe like you in the first place."

_Good question.  _Despite that heretical thought, Janet laughed and gave Larry a playful slap.    "You're awful!"  She approached the door, opened it, and turned back to him.  "I shouldn't be too long.  He's probably not much in the mood to see me."

Larry grinned.  "If he's _not, _he's an idiot."

She smiled.  "You're still being awful."  At that, she walked into the room and closed the door softly behind her.

She looked over at the bed and saw that Frank was, again, asleep.  Well, it wasn't as if he was given anything to help pass the time…there was no television, no books or magazines, not even a radio.  She approached the bed and gently shook his shoulder.  "Frank, it's me."

He stirred and turned over to face her.  Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he smiled and said, "I can't believe you actually came back."

Janet was slightly hurt.  "I _promised _I'd be back.  You thought I'd go back on my word?"

He shrugged.  "Well, I thought perhaps you would have an attack of common sense, and decide it wasn't a good idea.  Had that been the case, I really couldn't have blamed you."

She smiled and sat down next to him on the bed.  "Nobody ever accused me of having too much common sense."  She handed him the bag.  "Here are the clothes.  I have a few other things in a suitcase in my car.  I gave Larry the coffee.  He was tired to begin with, so he should be asleep in no time.  I can't wait for that, though, because I was just supposed to be dropping stuff off in my grandmother's room.  Give it about 10 minutes.  When you leave, go down to the end of this hall and make a right.  That'll lead you to the exit.  I'll be keeping an eye out for you."

Frank nodded.  "All right."  He smiled and, to Janet's surprise, enfolded her in a warm embrace.  "I don't know how I can ever thank you for what you're doing."

Suddenly, the last thing in the world Janet wanted to do was walk out of that room.  However, after allowing herself a few moments to enjoy the sensation of being in his arms, she reluctantly pulled away.  "Don't worry about thanking me.  Let's just get you out of here."

He laughed as she walked to the door.  "Yes, ma'am."

As soon as Janet closed the door, Frank hurriedly stripped off the hated hospital gown and put on the clothes she'd brought for him.  After estimating that ten minutes had gone by, he cautiously opened the door and peeked out.  Slumped in the chair positioned next to the door, snoring gently, was Larry.

Frank smiled.  _Up yours, Dr. Scott.  _He followed Janet's directions to the exit, passing the attendant as he approached the door.  He could only hope she didn't know about him – or at least that she didn't know what the prisoner in the guarded room looked like.  He smiled at her and called out, "Good night!"

She looked at him with some surprise.  She'd never seen him before, she was sure – the number of young, attractive men that passed by her desk was small indeed.  He must be some new therapist she hadn't met yet.  She replied to his greeting in the same fashion, "Good night!"  Silently, she added…_and come back soon!_

**********

Author's note…I'm debating whether or not to change the rating of this story to an R for the next chapter.  Unfortunately, given ff.net's rather prudish default of only bringing up stories rated G – PG13 unless the reader knows to change the rating, using an R is the surest way to banish any story to instant obscurity.  I usually post new chapters pretty regularly, so if more than two or three days go by without an update, check for R-rated stories to see if it's there.  Thanks!    


	8. Motel Room Encounter

After a forty-five drive that seemed easily four times that long – thanks to Janet's anxiety-ridden imagination – she and Frank arrived at a small roadside motel called the Traveler's Inn.  Looking for all the world like a typical young couple in search of a place to rest their weary heads, they approached the pretty young girl working behind the front desk.

Frank smiled at the clerk.  "Good evening.  Do you have any vacancies?"

The girl offered him a blinding, and more than slightly flirtatious, smile in return.  "Certainly, sir.  How long are you planning to stay with us?"

He glanced at Janet, who shrugged.  He said, "I believe a reservation for four nights will do.  However, we may need to extend our stay a bit."

"That should be no problem.  Please sign the guest register, and I'll get you your key."

Frank signed the register under the names Frank and Janet Furman.  By the time he finished writing, the clerk was back with the key.

"Here you go, sir.  I hope you have a pleasant stay with us."

Janet wondered if the clerk hoped _she _would have a pleasant stay, too.  During the entire transaction, the clerk had not looked at her once.  She sighed.

She and Frank went back out to the car, and drove around the side of the building where the room was located.  Frank grabbed the suitcase Janet had packed for him, and they unlocked the door.

They walked into the room, closed the door and looked around.  The room was predictably utilitarian, but spotlessly clean.  Frank put down the suitcase, tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair, and shrugged.  "This should be adequate."  He smiled at Janet.  "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me."  
  
She blushed.  "You're welcome.  I'm just glad I could help."  There was a pause.  "Uh, well, I guess I should get going."

Frank looked at her, fighting to hide his amusement.  "All right."

"I'll be back first thing in the morning."

He nodded solemnly.  "That's fine."

"Here, let me get this bed spread out of your way."  She pulled down the spread, and threw it over another of the chairs.  "Is there anything else I can do for you?"  She looked at him hopefully.  "Anything at all?"

His facial expression was the very image of innocence.  "No, I think I have everything I need."

It was her turn to nod.  "Oh, okay.  If you're sure…"

Frank decided to take pity on her.  "Janet, would it make you feel better to stay here tonight?  Just to, er, make sure nothing goes wrong?"

She attempted to cover her eagerness with a painstaking, if highly unconvincing, show of nonchalance.  "Well, it might not be such a bad idea.  I would feel better if you weren't alone."  She quickly took off her coat, and tossed it onto the chair on top of Frank's.

"That's terribly sweet of you."  He made an elaborate gesture of looking around the room.  "You do realize, however, there's only one bed."

She quickly replied, "Oh, that's okay.  I don't take up much room."

He smiled.  "Is that all you want to do?  Not take up much room?"

Janet's expression was that of a trapped animal.  She was obviously struggling with her response.  Finally, she whispered, "No.  I want to…_be _with you."

He raised an eyebrow.  "Are you saying you want me to seduce you?"

Still whispering, she said, "Yes."

Smiling, he shook his head.  "You told me you want to be with me.  If that's what you want, _you _need to take the initiative."

She looked horrified.  "_Me?  I can't do that."_

His smile broadened.  "Why ever not?"

"I'm not…experienced enough."

Again, the cocked eyebrow.  "You seduced Rocky."

She blushed deep scarlet.  "That was different.  _He _wasn't very experienced, either."

Frank walked over to her, but didn't touch her.  Softly, he said, "You're thinking too much.  Stop thinking, and just _feel.  _What do you _want_ to do?  Right this minute?"

She stared at the floor.  "I want to kiss you."

His response came in an erotic purr.  "So do it."

For a moment, she was rooted to the spot.  Finally, she looked up at him.  His face was expressionless, but his beautiful hazel eyes burned with the fire she remembered so well from their first encounter.  Before she could lose her nerve, she put her arms around him, pulled his face to hers and kissed him.  At first the kiss was soft and tentative, but as both her passion and confidence increased, she deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth.  After they finally came up for air, she smiled, pulled him even closer and kissed him again.  

For several minutes they stood there, locked in each other's arms, exchanging ever more heated kisses.  Finally, she pulled back, shaking.

Through a haze of lust, she saw him smile at her.  "_Now what do you want to do?"_

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  In a husky voice she didn't even recognize as her own, she said, "I want to take your clothes off."

His answer was the same as before, delivered in the same achingly seductive tone.  "So do it."

This time there was no hesitation.  She pulled his shirt out from his jeans, and quickly unbuttoned it.  She slid the shirt down his arms and tossed it to the floor.  Putting her hands around his waist, she began kissing his chest, letting her tongue swirl around his nipples.  He drew in his breath sharply and held her against him, silently urging her to continue.  Moaning softly, she continued caressing his skin with her kisses, gradually working her way down to his stomach and inserting her tongue in his navel.  She then straightened up and reclaimed his lips for another lengthy kiss.  Reluctantly breaking the kiss, she undid the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper.  She drew back in surprise as she discovered she'd obviously forgotten to include underwear in the garments she'd provided for him.

He smiled at her reaction.  "It's okay."

She looked him straight in the eye and smiled wickedly.  Amazing even herself, she replied, "_Okay?  I think we can do better than __that."  With that, she pulled down the jeans, sank to the floor, and – guided by a powerful combination of arousal and instinct - took him in her mouth.  She felt his hands entangle themselves in her hair as she moved up and down on him, causing his arousal to grow with her own.  Finally, he gently pushed away from her and pulled her to her feet.  He took off his shoes and socks, and stepped out of his jeans.  As soon as he'd done that, she quickly glued herself to him and kissed him again, glorying in the sensation of his manhood pressing insistently against her._

By now, she didn't require his prompting.  Once they broke the kiss, she said, "I want you to take _my clothes off."_

He smiled.  "Fair enough."

He took her in his arms, but instead of kissing her, he reached around behind her and pulled down the zipper of her dress, then slipped it off her shoulders.  As the dress fell to the floor, he reached behind her again, and, with an ease that could only reflect years of experience, unhooked her bra, pulled it off and tossed it aside. 

He stood back slightly and looked at her, a seductive smile on his face.  Janet discovered that, far from his gaze making her self-conscious, his obviously appreciative inspection of her nearly naked body made her even more painfully aroused than she already was.  Frank, recognizing the effect his scrutiny was having on her, stood motionless, allowing her to luxuriate in his approval as his eyes continued to embrace her flesh.

Finally, he stepped closer and gave her a hungry kiss.  However, instead of pulling her against him, he put his hands on her chest and began to slowly run them over her body.  She moaned as his hands made such sensual contact with her skin.  Reaching out, she began to massage him in the same way, as their mouths continued a fiery exploration of their own.

By the time they broke apart, they were both panting.  Frank murmured, "Take off your shoes."  Janet rushed to comply, her fingers shaking.  

Once that task was duly accomplished, Frank grasped the waistbands of her pantyhose and slip, pulling them down to the floor.  She stepped out of them, and he stared directly into her eyes as he hooked his index fingers in the waistband of her panties.  She returned his gaze, silently pleading with him to remove the final barrier between them.  Smiling, he tugged on the panties, sending them to the floor.  Janet stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Still keeping his eyes locked on hers, Frank gently backed her up until she was against the bed.  She quickly climbed on it, lying on her back in the center of the mattress.  Frank followed her and knelt between her legs.  Leaning forward, he kissed her neck, moving slowly down to her breasts.  Tracing his tongue around her now highly sensitive nipples just as she had done to him, he then began to nibble on them, just hard enough to send an electric current of pleasure shooting through her body.  She gasped, causing him to smile.

He then continued his slow descent down her body, feeling her tremble as he closed in on his destination.  Upon arrival, he tantalized her with his lips and tongue, until he sensed he was just about to put her over the edge.  At that point, he stopped abruptly and sat up.

Janet couldn't suppress a whimper of frustration.  Opening her eyes, which had been tightly closed in rapture during his ministrations, she looked into _his eyes and saw the mischievous light gleaming there.  Suddenly, she understood.  He was turning the responsibility for the proceedings back over to her. _

At first, she didn't know what to do.  Then she heard his earlier question echo in her head…"What do you _want to do?  Right this minute?"  In a flash, all became clear._

She crawled around him, gently pushed him onto his back, and straddled him.  She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled as she raised herself up, then slowly impaled herself on him.  The sensation for both of them was indescribable.  They moaned together as she began to "ride" him, at first slowly, then with increasing intensity.  Frank put his hands on her hips and moved with her, driving up into her as she pressed down on him.  The horrors of the past few days seemed to disappear as their bodies strained together, completely focused on the giving and receiving of exquisitely intense pleasure.  Finally they pushed each other past the point of no return, exploding in a powerful mutual climax.

When at last she was able to catch her breath, Janet stretched out on top of Frank and kissed him passionately, still holding him within her.  He put his arms around her and gently caressed her, reflecting on what had just occurred.  Sex was one thing, but this was something far more powerful.  He knew he'd badly underestimated her when she'd shown up at the castle with that fatuous fiancé of hers.  He'd immediately dismissed her as a weak-minded innocent, unable to see past a white picket fence existence.  She'd surprised him during the course of that night, but what she'd done since then had been nothing short of astonishing.  He marveled that she possessed the strength to risk everything she had to save him…and to love him, for he recognized it was love he'd seen those times he'd lost himself in her eyes.

Love.  It was the one thing he'd sought throughout his life, and had never found.  Yes, he'd had countless lovers, many of whom had professed undying love for him.  But he'd known better.  They didn't love _him; they loved what he was.  From the moment he was born, the new Crown Prince of the "land of night," he had the kind of wealth, power and fame that people dream of, lust for, will do anything to attain.  Back on Transsexual, whenever he'd taken on new lovers, he'd tested them…he'd begin treating them with casual contempt, the sort of cruelty that would make any self-respecting person walk away.  Not one of them ever had.  Frank held no illusions that they stayed because of his personal magnetism, magnetic though he was…he knew their loyalty (if one wanted to call it that) was due to their desire to share in his gilded world, to gain power and status from their association with him.  The more desperately they held on, the more genuine his contempt became, and the more extreme his cruelty.  Finally he would walk away, completely disgusted with them…and with himself._

He'd thought he would be able to break that destructive cycle on Earth, where he would present himself as merely a scientist, so – at least in theory - nobody would know what his position truly was.  However, Riff Raff had insured that would not happen.  Whenever a new lover entered the castle, Riff Raff always made sure to tell him or her of Frank's status back on their home planet.  No matter how often Frank forbade Riff from doing it, no matter how often or how severely Frank whipped Riff for defying him, it made no difference.  Riff Raff had obviously hit on Frank's greatest insecurity – that nobody would ever love him for himself – and wanted to guarantee every new relationship would do nothing more than provide additional fodder for his fears.  Thus the cycle would begin anew with each new lover, with results identical to those on Transsexual.  

Frank didn't know why Riff Raff hadn't told Brad and Janet…he'd probably considered them too insignificant.  In any event, he was eternally grateful for that lapse, no matter what the reason for it.  He smiled and held Janet more tightly against him, reveling for the very first time in the sensation of feeling truly loved…and, to his utter amazement, feeling love for someone else in return.  Despite all the dangers he was still facing, he felt happy, warm and, yes, safe, wrapped in the arms of this remarkable young woman.  He didn't know what fate had in store for the two of them, but the knowledge that he was capable of both giving and receiving love was a revelation he would always cherish.

Just as he was about to doze off, he felt her stir.  He opened his eyes to see her staring at him, smiling.

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.  "Did I do a good job of 'taking the initiative'?"

He smiled back at her.  "You were brilliant.  As a matter of fact…" He quickly rolled over, so that he was now on top of her.  "I believe you deserve a reward for all your fine work."  He gave her a deep, intimate kiss that quickly rekindled the fire that had engulfed them just a short time ago.

Janet smiled more broadly, aglow with new confidence in her erotic power…and with an even greater appreciation for Frank's.  She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she prepared to give herself to him.  "Well, this certainly beats a gold star all to hell." 


	9. Where Do We Go From Here?

Author's note:  Thank you so much for the reviews!  Particularly the reviews of Chapter 8…it was comforting to see the story didn't completely disappear off the radar with the switch to R (although I think I'm going to switch it back to PG-13 for the last two chapters.  Don't tell ff.net. g).

***********

Waking up had never felt so good.

The next morning, Janet awakened before Frank.  As consciousness slowly returned, she realized they had fallen asleep still intertwined, and apparently had exhausted each other so thoroughly that they hadn't moved at all in their sleep.  Every fiber of her being throbbed with her knowledge of their intimate connection.

Despite the signals she was getting from her own body, she didn't want to wake him.  He'd been through so much in the past few days that she couldn't bear to disturb the peace she saw on his face as he lay there, wrapped in the protective embrace of slumber.  Instead, she tried to concentrate on what the immediate future held for them.

Unfortunately, there were no easy answers.  She knew, beyond the shadow of any doubt, she'd fallen completely in love with him.  She also knew his gratitude for her assistance had given way to far deeper and more powerful emotions.  Without saying a word, he'd proven that to her the night before.  However, she was well aware their newfound feelings for each other were not sufficient to guarantee a happy ending to their story.  They'd managed to escape Dr. Scott and his colleagues for now, but the reprieve was temporary.  Soon enough, they would be faced with some painful decisions.

She had no idea how long she'd been mulling their situation before she felt Frank's arms tighten around her.  She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her.  All thoughts melted away as, by an unspoken consensus, they began the new day as they'd ended the previous one.

When their breathing and heart rates finally returned to the normal range, Janet cuddled against Frank and sighed.  "Okay, where do we go from here?"

Frank, seeing the serious look on her face, refrained from making a flippant comment in response.  Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, he murmured, "That's a terribly deep question for so early in the day."

Janet gently disentangled herself from his embrace and sat up.  "I know, but we need to discuss it, and we need to do it now.  Who knows how much time we have before Dr. Scott finds us?"

Frank struggled to a sitting position and put his hand on Janet's shoulder.  "You're right."  He softly kissed her shoulder, and looked her straight in the eye.  "You know, you could be in danger if you persist in conjoining your fate with my own."

Janet's eyes widened.  "Are you saying you want me to leave?"

He sighed.  "I _want no such thing, but I also don't want to see anything happen to you.  You may already be in serious trouble for stealing 'government property'…meaning me.  The longer you stay with me, the more trouble you'll find yourself in."_

She shook her head.  "I don't care about that."

Frank removed his hand from her shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  "Janet, we'll eventually be forced to separate from each other even if Dr. Scott _doesn't find us."_

Janet frowned.  "Why?"

There was a long pause.  Finally, Janet asked, "Frank, what is it?  What are you trying to say?"

Finally, he spoke, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of them.  "You seem to have forgotten everything we talked about when you decided to help me escape from Dr. Scott.  I have to get back home.  I can never have a safe life here on Earth, nor can anyone with whom I might choose to share that life."  He turned to face Janet, a bleak expression on his face.  "Despite my attempts to come up with another solution, the end result is always the same.  No matter how much I want to be with you, it simply cannot be."

Silent tears began running down Janet's face.  Frank wiped away the tears as they fell, but said nothing.  At last, she said quietly, "You're right.  I know that.  I guess I was hoping that something changed after last night."

Frank smiled grimly.  "Something _did _change.  We realized we love each other.  Unfortunately, that only means it will be that much harder to say goodbye, when the time comes."

Janet put her arms around him, laid her head against his chest, and cried.  


	10. Kiss and Say Goodbye?

Three days later, Frank and Janet found themselves driving in silence to the location where the castle had originally been.  Frank had contacted one of his dearest friends, a Transylvanian operative stationed in upstate New York, who arranged for a castle to pick him up at that old familiar location.  During the tense journey, there was so much they needed to say to each other, but neither knew how to begin.  After a ride that managed to be simultaneously too long and much too short, they arrived at the site where both of their lives had been irrevocably changed barely two weeks before.

The castle sitting in the midst of the barren landscape this evening was not the same one in which Frank and his servants had originally traveled.  Although still gothic in appearance, it looked considerably newer than its predecessor.  In addition to the standard Transylvanian lightning bolt flag, a purple and gold flag with a crown-like insignia fluttered from the domed rooftop.  Janet followed Frank's gaze to that additional flag, and looked over at him.  He'd seemed to pale slightly as soon as he'd caught sight of it.  Before she could question him, however, he had opened the car door.  

"We might as well get this over with."  With that, he got out of the car and began walking toward the castle.  Janet hurried after him.  Just as he was about to reach the heavy wooden door, she grabbed his arm.

"Frank, wait."

He turned and looked at her.  Sighing, he said, "Janet, please don't make this harder than it already is."

Ignoring his request, she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, putting one hand on the back of his head to prevent him from pulling away.  After some initial, rather half-hearted resistance, he returned her kiss with equal ardor.  Time seemed to stand still as they continued their embrace, their kisses saying everything they had been unable to put into words in the car.

Well…_almost _everything.  When they finally broke apart, Frank said softly, "Janet, it's time for me to go."

Suddenly, the words she had been thinking about constantly during the past couple of days tumbled heedlessly out of her mouth.  She couldn't have stopped herself if she'd wanted to.

But she didn't _want_ to stop.

"Frank, take me with you."

Frank had been trained since earliest childhood to avoid the appearance of being taken off guard; such a reaction could give an adversary an upper hand during a hostile exchange.  Accordingly, he had managed to develop a "poker face" and air of unflappable composure that would have done a Las Vegas card shark proud…until now.  He stared at Janet, mute with astonishment.

Before he could muster the mental resources to respond, another male voice wafted through the cold night air.

"You can't do that!"

Janet and Frank turned, startled, in the direction of the voice.  They were even more startled when Brad, white-faced with anger and shock, stormed into view.

He came up on the porch and grabbed Janet's arm.  "I don't know what you've been playing at, but you need to stop before you destroy your life.  Before _he…"_ he glared at Frank, "destroys your life."

Janet, furious, pulled her arm out of his grasp.  "What are you doing here, Brad?"

"At the moment, I'm trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life.  God, Janet, how can you think he actually loves you?  He's been _using _you!  He needed you to escape from Dr. Scott, so he seduced you into thinking he gave a damn about you – and fool that you are, you fell for it and betrayed an old friend…not to mention your fiancé."  He paused a moment, temporarily overcome with emotion.  "That was bad enough, but now you want to follow him to his _planet?  _Are you completely insane?"

Janet was livid.  "How dare you.  As usual, you don't know what you're talking about.  I _know _Frank loves me…and I know I love him."  She pulled the engagement ring off her finger, and held it out to Brad.  "I _also _know I don't want to marry you.  Here's the ring.  Find some nice girl who just wants to stay home, bake bread, and raise children."  She added cruelly, "You'd better look for a virgin, so she won't know how inept you are."

Brad's eyes filled with tears, and his voice softened.  "Please, Janet, don't do this.  Don't confuse lust with love.  Think about how much I love you, and about all the wonderful times we've had together.  Think about how happy you were when I proposed to you.  You loved me just as much as I loved…_love_…you.  How can you fall out of love that quickly?"

Janet's eyes also filled with tears as she witnessed Brad's pain, and her anger melted away.  To his delight, she reached out and grabbed his hand in hers…but his heart sank as he felt the diamond ring being pressed into his palm.

When she spoke, her voice was soft, but firm.  "I'm sorry.  Really, I'm so sorry…but I can't marry you.  I just can't.  I know you think all Frank and I share is lust, but you're wrong.  Brad, I _do _love you, dearly, but not in the way a wife needs to love her husband.  I didn't realize the difference until I met Frank.  I didn't know what romantic love was _supposed _to feel like.  I guess I assumed the marriage vows would suddenly make me want you _that _way.  Now I know that kind of chemistry is either there, or it's not.  I can't go through life married to someone I just see as a best friend."

Slowly, Brad put the ring in his pocket, tears running down his face.  Finally, he said, "All right.  I guess there's nothing else I can say to make you change your mind about us.  But Janet, I _still _say you're making a mistake following Frank to Transsexual.  How can you leave your entire world behind that way?"

Frank had been standing silent, listening to the exchange between Brad and Janet.  Before Janet could respond to Brad's statement, he took her in his arms and said softly, "Janet, Brad is right.  You don't know what you're saying.  This isn't a case of following someone to, say, California, or England, or anywhere else on Earth.  Once we leave this planet, there's no guarantee we'll ever return.  Our work here is finished.  What if you get to Transsexual and _hate _it?  Or…what if our relationship doesn't work out?  I'd be willing to give it a chance, because I have nothing to lose…I'll be home, amongst my family and friends…but you would be completely alone, on a strange planet, unable to return to _your_ home and those who care about you.  I can't allow you to take that risk."  He kissed her gently.  "This is the first unselfish gesture I've ever made in my entire life.  Please try to understand.  I'm doing this for your own good." 

Slowly, Janet pulled away from Frank.  She looked him in the eye and spoke quietly, but with more authority than she'd ever mustered.  "You know, all my life people – with all the best intentions – have been telling me what I can and can't do, what I think, how I feel.  You know what?  I've had enough."  She looked over at Brad, then back at Frank.  "Believe it or not, I _understand _the risk I'd be taking by going with you.  I know there are no guarantees that everything will work out.  I know I might be left alone, on a strange planet.  But I also know how I feel.  Saying I love you doesn't begin to express how strongly I feel about you, and I can tell you feel the same way about me.  You make me feel alive, in a way that nobody else ever could.  I'm not willing to live without that.  I remember reading a quote years ago.  It said something like 'you can never reach the stars if you're afraid to allow your feet to leave the ground.'  I'm sure the author didn't mean it quite this literally…but I want to reach the stars, and only you can take me there.  Frank, please…take me to the stars."

For a moment, Frank was stunned into silence.  He'd already been surprised by what she'd been willing to give up for him, but this was beyond his wildest dreams.  He'd found someone who loved him so much that she was willing to sacrifice her entire existence – everything and everyone she'd ever known – just to be with him.  A happiness he'd never known spread throughout his entire body.  However, when he found his voice, it was to make the confession he'd always dreaded.  "Janet, there's something else you need to know."

Almost fearfully, she responded, "Okay…what is it?"

Frank turned away, staring sightlessly at the unkempt front yard.  "I'm not just a scientist.  My mother is Transsexual's Queen…and I'm next in line for the throne."

He turned back toward Janet, trying to prepare himself for the star-struck expression, the air of barely suppressed excitement, the lust for power and position.  He was utterly unprepared for what he saw…a look of inexpressible grief.

"Janet, what's wrong?"

Tears began to run silently down her face.  She made no move to stop them.  "I suppose that means I can never be with you.  You must have to marry one of your own people.  Your mother would never approve of me."

Frank smiled, took her in his arms, and gave her the most passionate kiss he'd ever given anyone.  When he finally broke the kiss, he said, "Nobody I've ever met has loved me without first loving my title.  Actually, you're the first person outside my own family who's ever _truly_ loved me, either with or without the title.  If you still want to be with me, knowing you'll be living a very public life…I would be honored to have you as my princess."

The tears were still running down her face, but they were now tears of joy.  "Oh, Frank, yes!!"

Again, their bodies melted together in a passionate embrace.  When they finally separated, Frank's eyes were also glistening with tears.

The mood was brutally interrupted by a deep, German-accented voice.  "Not so fast."

Frank, Janet and Brad looked over, and there he was.  Dr. Scott, with a gun in his hand.  The gun was aimed directly at Frank.


	11. Goodbyes

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Dr. Furter. I was, as you can well imagine, more than a bit dismayed when I discovered you had taken your leave from the convalescent center." He looked coldly at Janet. "I was even more dismayed when I discovered how you had been able to make your escape. Miss Weiss, please be advised we will be discussing your actions after this present business is taken care of."  
  
Janet paled, but her gaze made it clear it was the gun turned on Frank, rather than the prospect of punishment, that terrified her. "How did you find us?"  
  
Dr. Scott smiled grimly. "When I learned the good doctor had vanished in your company, I sent my people out to check out all hotels and motels within an hour's drive of Denton. One of them managed to find your car this afternoon. Brad and I made it to the motel just in time to see the two of you leave." He looked at the castle, and the land surrounding it. "I should have known you would end up back here, Dr. Furter. You were almost successful in your quest to return to your home. So close and yet so far." He shook his head mockingly. "Such a pity. However, there is no time to dwell on these little disappointments. I believe it is time for you to meet your fate - with, I assure you, no hope for resuscitation."  
  
Suddenly, Brad jumped in front of Frank, shielding him. "No! You can't do this!"  
  
Dr. Scott looked at Brad in astonishment. "Brad, what are you doing? Get out of the way!"  
  
But Brad stood his ground. "No. You don't understand. He's not what we thought he was."  
  
Dr. Scott said, "Are you saying he is not an alien?"  
  
Brad shook his head. Tears were running down his face, but his voice was firm. "No, I'm saying he's not a monster. He and Janet love each other, and they deserve to be together. Please let them go."  
  
Dr. Scott also shook his head. "I'm sorry, Brad, but that is quite impossible. Dr. Furter will provide me with a place in scientific history. He must die. And if you do not get out of my way, you will die as well."  
  
Brad still refused to move. "Please, he isn't a lab rat. Don't do this!"  
  
Dr. Scott's eyes glittered with a crazed, insane frenzy. "Brad, I am giving you one more chance to get out of the way. Move!"  
  
Brad shook with fear, but moved not an inch. "No."  
  
Suddenly the front door crashed open, and several large, uniformed young men, bodyguards for the Royal Family, stormed out with their lasers at the ready. One of them pulled the trigger of his weapon, and a beam of light shot out toward Dr. Scott. He cried out, then slumped over in his wheelchair.  
  
The young man who'd shot Dr. Scott hurried over to Frank. "Are you all right, Your Highness?"  
  
Frank, although a bit shaky, smiled back at the guard. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much."  
  
The guard smiled. "Are you ready to depart?"  
  
Frank nodded. "Yes, almost. The young lady and I will be there in a moment."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." At that, the guards went back inside the castle.  
  
Once they were alone, Frank and Janet looked over at Brad. Frank said, "Brad, thank you so much for what you did. That was incredibly brave, and incredibly forgiving, of you."  
  
Janet looked at Frank. "Frank, can I have a moment alone with Brad?"  
  
Frank smiled at her. "Of course. Just come in when you're ready to leave." He approached Brad, and extended his hand. Brad shook it. "Thank you again, Brad."  
  
Brad smiled weakly at him. "You're welcome. Good luck." Frank smiled, nodded, and went into the castle, leaving Brad and Janet alone.  
  
At first, they stood in awkward silence. Finally, Janet said, "I owe you an apology. After that night in the castle, I thought you were weak; that you could never be strong enough to be there for me. Saying you proved me wrong is the understatement of the century." She went over to Brad, pulled his face down to hers and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you so much. You know I'll never forget you."  
  
Brad gave her a trembling smile. "I won't forget you, either. I'll look up in the stars and think of you up there somewhere, being a Princess. I've always thought of you that way, so it's nice that a whole planet will agree with me."  
  
Janet didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Brad, will you do one more thing for me?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure."  
  
She said, "Will you look in on my parents every now and then? My brother isn't much help to them. I'd feel better knowing you'd be there if they need you. And," she hesitated a moment, blinking back tears, "please tell them I love them."  
  
Tears in his eyes, Brad said, "Of course. Anything else?"  
  
She gave him a final hug. "Yes. Have a good life. Be happy. You'll be a wonderful husband for some lucky woman."  
  
He smiled and shrugged. "I'll do my best." He paused. "Are you sure Frank will be able to make you happy?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm positive."  
  
He nodded. "Okay. So go in there and reach the stars."  
  
"I will." With that, she opened the door. She gave him one last smile, blew him a kiss, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Brad went back to his car. He sat there a while, thinking about all that had occurred, when a roar filled his ears. He looked over and saw the castle lift off, taking with it the person he'd loved for more years than he cared to consider. He thought back to their final conversation. Better for their relationship to end that way, rather than ending with the inescapable knowledge that she had lost all respect for him. He was grieving, true, but somewhere in his heart he felt the glow of newfound pride and self-respect. It was her final gift to him.  
  
Finally, when the castle was out of sight, he started the ignition.  
  
"Time to figure out a way to reach for the stars."  
  
He drove off into the night, toward what he hoped would be a shining new day.  
  
The End.For Now 


End file.
